You're Mine
by Mrs Kyunnie
Summary: Ryeowook, Sungmin, sepasang anak kembar yang terpaksa harus dijodohkan dengan Namja yang mereka tidak sukai... *sigh* ga jago buat Summary. Check aja ya T.T / "aku berpikir.. kalau kita tidak bisa bertukar pasangan, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat saja?" / "jangan menggodaku," / "A-apa yang kau lakukan...? F-First Kiss ku...," / Typo(s)
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa~ saya comeback dengan sajian cerita baru yang tak kalah gajenya dengan Fic-fic saya yang dolo^w^)/ gara – gara kemasukan inspirasi cerita gaje, yang 2 Fic itu jadi pada hiatus udah keburu males dilanjutinnya hehee...**

**Cast:**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Kim Jong Woon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rated: T**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), gaje, bahasa kacau-tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang benar, alur agak memaksa (dan sepertinya agak ngaco-_-v) dan lain – lainnya**

**Happy Reading Nyaan~ *neko :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author PROV**

"ANDWEE! aku tidak mau dijodohkan!"

Ryeowook terdiam mendengarnya. Ia hanya memainkan jari – jarinya sambil merapatkan bibirnya, mencoba untuk tetap bertindak diam dan menata etika. Ia mengalihkan padangannya kearah saudara kembarnya Sungmin lalu berpaling kepada Eomma dan Appanya, Leeteuk dan Kangin yang kini engah memberi tatapan tajam untuk mereka berdua. Ryeowook diam saja, walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menentang perkataan Eomma-nya seperti Sungmin tadi. Tapi sepertinya, Sungmin sudah mewakilinya disertai jeritan yang benar- benar menyatakan bahwa ia enggan mengikuti 'perjodohan' itu.

"kenapa harus seperti ini? Lagipula kami berdua masih saja kuliah! Kami belum siap untuk dijodohkan apalagi ditunangkan dengan... Namja yang tidak kami sukai," gumam Sungmin sambil mencoba menurunkan volume suaranya karena ia baru saja mendapati aura _deathglare_ yang dipancarkan Eommanya. Ia mendekap bantal dan tertunduk. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca dan hampir saja menangis. "kenapa harus secepat ini? Apa Eomma dan Appa tidak bisa memberikan waktu untuk kami berdua? Aku tahu kalau perjodohan ini untuk kebaikan kita... tapi, alangkah lebih baiknya kalau Eomma memberi waktu sehari saja untuk memikirkannya,"

Leeteuk menghela nafas kesal. Ia hanya melipat tangannya didada dan matanya mulai menyipit memandangi Sungmin dan Ryeowook secara bergantian. "ya, Eomma akan memberi waktu sampai calon tunangan kalian berdua datang. Pikirkan baik – baik masa depanmu Minnie... Eomma dan Appa sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua," ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"tapi... kita akan dijodohkan dengan siapa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Ia kembali memainkan jari – jarinya, menunggu Eomma-nya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang terkesan begitu sederhana. Sementara Sungmin hanya mendekap bantal sambil memandang Leeteuk lekat – lekat. Sebenarnya pertanyaan Ryeowook tadi ada bagusnya. Lebih baik kau lihat dulu saja orangnya sebelum kau dijodohkan. Siapa tahu kau bisa memilih~

Leeteuk mengambil tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan dua figura, satu berwarna hitam dan satunya lagi berwarna cokelat. Dimasing – masing figura itu, terselip dua foto Namja yang memakai pakaian formal sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menyodorkan figura yang berwarna hitam kepada Sungmin sembari berkata. "Eomma sudah menentukan calon tunanganmu. Dia merupakan pewaris dari perusahaan teman Appa.. Eomma yakin, kau pasti akan segera menyukainya," ujar Leeteuk.

Sungmin mengambil figura itu dengan tangan gemetar. Dengan cepat ia mulai memerhatikan foto yang ada difigura itu. seorang Namja berambut hitam dengan pakaian formal yang terkesan simpel dan halus. Senyumnya memang sangat menawan, dan disudut figura itu tercantum nama Namja itu. 'Kim Jong Woon–– Yesung'. Ryeowook sempat sedikit mengintip foto yang diberikan Leeteuk untuk Sungmin, dalam hati ia terus bergumam, _Aigoo... aku iri sekali dengannya. Calon tunangannya tampan,_ ––pikirnya sambil tersenyum – senyum sendiri.

"benarkah aku akan menjadi calon tunangan laki – laki ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata melebar, menandakan bahwa ia tak yakin dan ada kesan kesedihan yang tersirat dimatanya. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau,

Ryeowook langsung mendekap bantal, tak mau mendengar jawaban dari Ibunya yang pastinya akan menyatakan bahwa Namja itu akan menjadi calon tunangan Sungmin, bukan dirinya. Padahal dia sedikit berharap agar bisa bertukar calon dengan Sungmin. Itu pun kalau Sungmin mau.. tetapi kelihatannya ia sudah terlanjur menyukai Namja itu dan akan sangat sulit bagi Ryeowook untuk membujuknya.

"ne, tentu saja Minnie," jawab Leeteuk lembut. "kau menyukainya?"

"err... ya," jawab Sungmin cepat disertai senyum melebar, senyum palsu. "aku benar – benar seorang Yeoja yang beruntung,"

"aku senang mendengarnya," gumam Kangin sambil berdehem sebentar. Ia mengambil figura yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Leeteuk dan langsung memberikannya kepada Ryeowook. "calon tunanganmu," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan figura itu dihadapan Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lebar meyakinkan putri kecilnya. Ryeowook tertegun, dengan tangan gemetar ia mengambil figura itu dan melihat foto yang tercantum disitu.

Foto Namja yang tak kalah kerennya dengan calon tunangan Sungmin–– Yesung. Namja difoto itu juga memakai baju formal yang sama dengan Yesung. Ia mempunyai mata kecokelatan yang lembut dan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat itu pun tertata dengan begitu rapih. Selain mempunyai senyum yang menawan, kelihatannya ia juga _gentle._ Disudut figura itu juga tercantum sebuah nama 'Cho Kyuhyun'. Ryeowook tertegun melihatnya, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Namja yang satu ini. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk tidak membantah dan bersikap seadanya.

Sungmin mengintip sedikit foto calon tunangan adik kembarnya itu. tampaknya ia sedikit terpesona dengan Namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia terus bertanya – tanya,_ benarkah ini calon tunangan Wookie? _Seakan – akan ia tidak percaya dengan fakta realiti kehidupan. Sungmin terdiam menunduk sambil memandang foto calon tunangannya kemudian mendesah berat.

_Kalau saja Wookie mau bertukar tempat denganku..._ pikirnya sambil melirik kearah Wookie sekilas. _Tetapi ia begitu pendiam, sulit untuk diajak kompromi.. apalagi soal beginian. _––desahnya sekali lagi sambil menatap Eomma-nya dengan penuh harap, semoga aja ia diperbolehkan untuk bertukar pasangan dengan kembarannya. Tetapi ia ragu dan agak sedikit takut. Selain menyeramkan, Leeteuk ataupun Kangin senang sekali memberikan deathglare kepada siapapun yang membantah perkataan mereka yang dianggap selalu saja benar.

Setelah itu, suasanya hening mulai menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani untuk membuka pembicaraan. Masing – maisng terlarut dalam pikirannya. Begitu pula dengan dua anak kembar ini. Hati mereka terus bertanya – tanya, bolehkah mereka bertukar calon tunangan. Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa menerima satu dengan yang lain. Apalagi Ryeowook, begitu Leeteuk memberitahunya tentang masa depannya, ia langsung tercegang. Bagaimana bisa ia menjalani kehidupannya dengan orang yang tidak terlalu ia sukai? Mungkin ia bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya rumah tangga mereka, dan terjadi keributan dimana – mana. Sungmin pun begitu... ia tidak terlalu menganggap serius permasalahan lain. Semua masalahnya bisa ia atasi, kecuali untuk yang satu ini tidak.

Kangin berdehem sebentar sambil memandang kedua putrinya secara bergantian. "jadi.. kalian tertarik?"

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan Kangin. Dalam hatinya mereka terus mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tentu saja boleh menanyakan hal ini. Tetapi yang ditakuti hanyalah jawaban dan sebuah resiko. Leeteuk memang suka cepat naik darah, ia tidak suka dengan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal dengan rencananya. Begitu pula dengan pertanyaan yang direndam Ryeowook saat ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak berani tapi mulutnya terlanjut melontarkan pertanyaan aneh yang nyaris saja terdengar oleh Leeteuk.

"Wookie," panggil Leeteuk lembut.

"Ne?" sahut Ryeowook pelan memandang dalam sorot pandangan Ibunya. Ia merasa luluh dan dibuat tidak bisa berkata apa – apa hanya karena tatapan lembut yang selalu menghiasi kedua bola mata jernih itu.

"Eomma sudah memilihkan seorang laki – laki hebat untukmu. Dia seorang pemilik ruma sakit terbesar dan terhebat. Dia bersedia menolongmu kalau kau menjadi calon tunangannya nanti. Sewaktu Eomma sedang mengobrol dengannya, dia bilang.. dia bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu," kata Leeteuk disertai senyum lebar. "Eomma senang, bisa menjodohkanmu dengan Tuan Muda Cho. Dia pasti bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu dimasa depan,"

"benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar.

Sungmin memandangi adik kembarnya sekilas. Ia paham betul dengan binar mata itu. binar mata yang menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya Ryeowook sama sekali tidak merasa senang karena dijodohkan dengan orang yang baru ia taksir. Ia mendesah berat mendengar ocehan Ibunya.

"dan Kau, Minnie...," gumam Kangin menyela pembicaraan. "Appa sudah menentukan suamimu. Ia pemilik perusahaan besar teman Appa. Appa harap kamu bisa menjadi istri yang baik baginya dan juga bisa meneruskan bisnis Appa dimasa depan nanti...," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"N-ne...," ucap Sungmin cagung.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu seketika. Sungmin sesekali mencuri pandang Ryeowook yang hanya bisa membisu sambil memandangi terus foto calon tunangannya. Ia paham betul situasinya saat ini. Seakan – akan bisa membaca pikiran Ryeowook, Sungmin terus memangut – mangut sambil memandangi wajah kembarannya tanpa berkedip. Satu yang bisa ia simpulkan; sebenarnya Ryeowook sangat terbebani dengan keputusan yang seperti ini. Ia pun begitu. Oleh karena itulah ia tidak boleh diam saja,

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam, bersiap meluncurkan (?) pertanyaan yang sedari tadi sudah dipendam dihatinya. Ia tahu ini memang konyol, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya tentang hal 'itu'

"Eomma," panggil Sungmin ragu.

"Ne, Waeyo Minnie?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memandang lurus kedalam mata Sungmin.

Seketika tubuhnya langsung membeku begitu mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu. rasanya ia ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan tentang itu. tapi, begitu melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang mendadak menjadi murung akhirnya ia terus maju.

Tapi, ada satu yang menghalanginya. Ia tidak bisa menduga siapa yang mewakili untuk melontarkan pertanyaan gilanya untuk Eomma-nya. Ryeowook.

"eum... Eomma, bisakah kami bertukar tempat? Maksudku, aku ingin menukar calon tunanganku dengan Minnie... bolehkah?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara pelan dan agak serak.

"maaf bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"sebenarnya...,"

"boleh kami menukar calon tunangan kami?" sambar Sungmin dengan suara keras dan agak sedikit memaksa. Ryeowook langsung menoleh memandang kembarannya dengan alis terangkat, kaget. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa Sungmin akan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dengannya. Lagi – lagi Sungmin meranjuk sambil mengatubkan kedua tangannya disertai puppy eyes yang cukup maut bagi kedua orangtuanya. "Jebal... Eomma... Appa,"

Buru – buru Ryeowook mengatubkan kedua tangannya juga seraya menunduk dalam takut mendengar jawaban yang tidak diharapkannya. "Wookie juga memohon...," gumamnya dengan suara parau.

"..." keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Si kembar terus memohon dengan pose yang itu – itu saja. Sementara bagi para orang tua (?) masih belum bisa memberikan jawaban yang tegas. Tetapi mereka ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang benar – benar membuat pikiran kacau. Kalau 'Ya' ,kemungkinan salah satu masa depan mereka akan terancam buruk. Kalau menjawab 'Tidak' ,mungkin keduanya akan langsung merasa stress dan frustasi bahkan sampai jatuh sakit. Mereka tidak mau hal itu terjadi dan enggan menanggung resiko. Tetapi Sungmin terus memaksanya hingga Leeteuk pun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan... sangat enggan. Disertai desahan yang terus menerus.

Ryeowook langsung mengubah pose memohonnya. Kemudian mendekap bantal sembari tertunduk. Sementara Sungmin, ia hanya mengelus punggung Ryeowook sembari berdoa dalam hati. Semoga.. semoga.. kali ini orangtuanya mengabulkan keinginan untuk menggapai masa depan yang bahagia.

"ehm," Leeteuk berdeham sebentar. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua putri kecilnya. "bagaimana pun juga, perjodohan ini memang harus dilaksanakan. Dan tidak ada lagi perkataan – perkataan yang menyatakan bahwa kalian ingin bertukar pasangan! Eomma tahu yang terbaik dan cocok untuk kalian. Jadi jangan membantah!"

"kenapa tidak bo...," elak Sungmin yang langsung diberi deathglare yang lebih tajam daripada yang tadi ia dapatkan. Kedua orangtuanya memandangnya dan kembarannya dengan tatapan melotot dan penuh amarah. Ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya tentang alasannya kemudian menunduk dalam – dalam, mendengarkan ceramah dari orangtua mereka (lagi)

"Eomma tidak akan mengulangi pernyataan yang sama. Lebih baik kalian siapkan diri kalian untuk esok! Siapkan mental dan nyalimu untuk bertemu dengan calon tunangan masing – masing," tegas Leeteuk sekali lagi. "pergi kekamar kalian,"

Dengan lesu, Ryeowook dan Sungmin langsung pergi kekamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Mereka terlalu terbebani oleh jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Ibu mereka. Menurut mereka, itu benar- benar kejam. Bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan bila harus hidup berdua dengan seseorang yang tidak terlalu disukainya? Dengan cara apalagi mereka harus bisa meloloskan diri dari jebakan ini? Tidak akan ada yang tahu,

* * *

**Ryeowook PROV**

Begitu sampai dikamar Sungmin langsung menjerit – jerit frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya kesal. Aku hanya merebahkan diri dikasur sambil memeluk bantal dan membelakangi Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan acara pelampiasan rasa kesalnya terhadap foto Namja yang seharusnya menjadi calon tunanganku. Aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan cowok yang gentle seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Aku lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan Kim Jong Woon, Yesung... argh, tetapi tidak ada cara yang bisa menghentikan pertunangan ini. Bahkan Ibu sudah mempertegas bahwa kami tidak boleh BERTUKAR pasangan. Bukankah itu kenyataan yang sangat menyebalkan?-_-"

Apa itu semua karena penyakitku? Ya, tadi dia bilang.. bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang pengusaha rumah sakit terkenal dan bisa menyembuhkanku. Apa hanya karena itu?

Kami berdua adalah sepasang anak kembar yang tidak terlalu identik pada awalnya dan sangatlah bertolak belakang. Lihatlah Sungmin sekarang, kau bisa langsung menebak sikapnya begitu ia melampiaskan rasa jengkelnya terhadap foto Yesung. Ia adalah seorang Yeoja manis yang terkenal tidak ingin kalah dari siapapun dan selalu ingin mengikuti jalannya sendiri, mempunyai banyak penggemar di sekolah, penyuka warna pink, penyuka musik.. terutama gitar. Dan yang paling utama adalah: pintar merayu cowok–– bahkan ia sudah menjalani berpuluh – puluh kencan buta dengan puluhan cowok yang berbeda sejak SMA. Aigoo... bukankah itu menjelaskan bahwa dia sangatlah _perfect _dimata laki – laki manapun? Dan mungkin, Yesung akan segera menyukainya. Dan Namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun pasti akan langsung jatuh hati dengannya dan enggan bertunangan denganku. Pasti.

Sedangkan aku, kalian mungkin akan mengerti dengan keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Aku hanya seorang Yeoja mungil, yang memiliki tinggi dibawah rata – rata dibandingkan perempuan normal lainnya. Seseorang yang kecil yang sepertinya harus menanggung beban hidup setiap detiknya. Kalian bisa menebaknya, aku seorang yang penyakitan, gampang sakit. Sejak kecil, tubuhku memang lemah dan gampang pingsan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi yang jelas.. ini sangatlah memperlihatkan betapa berbedanya kami berdua. Wajah pun bisa menilai, aku terlahir dengan raut wajah datar dengan warna kulit yang pucat pasi. Menurutku begitu..

Aku heran, kenapa Eomma ingin sekali menjodohkan kami berdua disaat yang sama dan kenapa harus seperti ini? Kami baru saja berumur 24 tahun! Dan sama sekali belum mempunyai persiapan untuk bertunangan. Apalagi tunangannya akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi. Lalu disusul dengan pernikahan kami yang menurutku memang terlalu cepat. Ya, sangat cepat! Bagiku itu adalah akhir hidupku, beserta masa depan yang begitu suram yang sudah jelas terlihat. Apa aku akan menjadi nona muda Cho~ first Lady yang akan mengatur salah satu rumah sakit terkenal milik keluarga Cho? Sungmin juga kelihatannya akan bernasib sial sama sepertiku.

Sungmin ikut merebahkan dirinya disampingku dan mulai menarik – narik ujung jaket yang kukenakan sambil terus memanggil namaku berulang kali dengan nada yang tidak sabaran. "Wook... Wookie!" panggilnya sedikit mendesakku.

"ya?" sahutku sama sekali tidak membalikkan badanku. Malas.

"bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku membalikkan badan, memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut. "bagaimana apanya?" sewotku.

Kulihat ia mendesah panjang hanya karena aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan singkatnya. Ia mengambil figura foto calon tunanganku dan dibandingkan dengan foto calon tunangannya, kemudian tersenyum dengan senyum yang dipaksakan tentunya. "yaahh... tentu saja, tentang pertunangan kita,"

"mmm... menjengkelkan," komentarku singkat.

Sungmin memandangku lekat. "kau mau menikah dengan Namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini?"

"Aniya," dengusku. "aku tidak suka dengannya. Secara bentuk fisik, sepertinya ia memang bukan tipe-ku,"

"dia tampan," ucap Sungmin, menatap lekat – lekat figura cokelat itu dengan tatapan berbinar – binar. Terisat bahwa ada banyak sekali kesenangan dalam matanya. Oh, Yeoja itu sepertinya terpesona? Entahlah~ aku hanya membalikkan badan kembali memunggungi Sungmin. Biarlah ia tenggelam dalam sebuah senyuman maut milik 'Cho Kyuhyun' yang sama sekali tidak mempan terhadapku.

"sangat disayangkan sekali, Min.. sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menikah dengannya," ucapku mencoba menyadarkan kakak kembarku yang kini sudah ternggelam dalam khayalannya yang menjadi – jadi. Ia langsung terdiam sejenak, sepertinya dia sudah sadar? Baguslah.

Sungmin langsung terdiam, suara cemprengnya tidak lagi terdengar menggema dikamar. Sepertinya perkataanku tadi sedikit menekannya eoh? Tapi aku memang ingin menyadarkannya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah mau, dan tidak akan sanggup kalau menikah dengan seorang Namja yang sama sekali tidak disukainya. Aku pun begitu...

Aku menghela nafas panjang, _kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa aku yang harus menikahi Cho Kyuhyun itu? kenapa tidak Cho Sungmin––Sungmin––_ panggilan yang terdengar cocok untuknya. Kkkk~ aku akan menjadikannya sebagai bahan ejekkan.

Lagi – lagi pikiran kacauku kembali terselip imajinasi gila. _kenapa aku tidak dilahirkan menjadi Sungmin saja?_

Dan sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Sungmin yang kini mulai menyadarkan lamunanku dengan penyataan gilanya yang lain.

"aku berpikir.. kalau kita tidak bisa bertukar pasangan, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat saja?" tanya Sungmin yang sukses membuatku membalikkan badanku. Dan aku mulai melototinya dengan dahi berkerut? Aish, apa dia sudah gila? Bahkan sampai merencanakan hal yang senekat seperti itu...

Aku langsung bangkit dan duduk bersila dihadapan Sungmin. Kukepalkan tanganku dalam – dalam dan kujitak keningnya yang lebar sampai ia sadar dari pikiran dan ide gilanya. "Halo, Sungmin–– kembaranku, apa kau sudah tersadar dari mimpi buruk disertai pikiran gila yang nyaris membuatku berteriak kaget? Sadarlah Min!" desakku sambil mengguncang – guncangkan bahunya kasar.

"ya! Kim Ryeowook, aku juga sudah tersadar dari mimpi indahku. Setidaknya jangan seenaknya saja menjitak keningku," gerutu Sungmin yang juga mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi duduk bersila. Sambil mengelus keningnya yang mulai memerah, ia memandangku dengan tatapan ragu dan menanyakan kembali soal pendapatku mengenai ide gilanya. "jadi bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya?" cerocosku dengan dahi berkerut. Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya yang selalu mendapatkan ide gila dan super nekat seperti yang satu ini.

"aisshh... mengenai ideku! Kalau kita tidak bisa bertukar tempat, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat saja?" tanya Sungmin mencoba mengontrol amarahnya. Ia menatapku lekat – lekat, sepertinya ia berharap akan mendapat pendapat dariku mengenai idenya dan aku bisa menebak isi pikirannya, ia ingin aku mengerti tentang maksud penjelasannya dan menyetujuinya itu saja. Tetapi, sebelum aku menjawab ia kembali mencerocos, "––maksudku.. aku akan berganti pelan menjadi kau. Dan kau menjadi diriku. Bagaimana?" ulangnya dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan menatap langit – langit kamarku dengan tatapan menerawang. "Hmmm.. bagaimana ya? Aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi kau," gumamku. "aku sedikit mengerti dengan rencanamu. Kau ingin aku berpenampilan seperti dirimu, memakai wig berwarna cokelat dan bertingkah laku sehingga telihat mirip seperti kau. Sementara kau hanya perlu merapatkan mulutmu diam – diam dan berpenampilan sederhana,"

"itu terlalu sulit," ujarku sambil menyimpulkan.

"tidak... tidak... ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," sahut Sungmin semangat. Ia mencengkram pundakku tegang dan menarikku menuju meja rias dan menyuruhku duduk. "pertama – tama, akan kurias kau menjadi diriku dan sebaliknya pun akan seperti itu,"

Aku mengangguk. "aku paham," jawabku singkat. "alisnya pakai pensil. Dan juga kita harus menggunakan rambut palsu untuk setiap harinya. Warna cat rambut kita jauh berbeda," lanjutku sambil meraih sikat rambut dan menyisir rambutku yang berwarna kemerahan. (Author: kayak di MV A-cha ._.v)

"Yap ^^" sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**((Skip Time))**

**.**

**.**

"ini benar – benar Minnie...,"

"Wookie...,"

Kami berdua langsung berpandangan, mencoba memerhatikan penampilan kami yang sudah _cross-dressing_ sepenuhnya. Kami jadi terlihat begitu berbeda dan menemukan suasana yang baru. Kuperhatikan Sungmin yang kini engah merapihkan wig merah yang ia pakai untuk menyamai rambutku yang biasanya. Dan dikepalaku kini melekat wig berwarna kecokelatan dan baju yang memang lebih sedikit terbuka dan terkesan feminim. Mungkin Sungmin dengan mudahnya bisa berperan menjadi aku... tapi, bagiku ini lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan!

Aku duduk diranjang sambil melepas _high heel's_ Sungmin yang sempat kupakai. Kakiku jadi bengkak dan kemerahan. Aku memang tidak terbiasa dengan gaya seperti ini tapi... hal yang sangat disayangkan, aku sudah terlanjur berjanji akan bertukar tempat seperti ini. Selamanya... selama aku hidup sebagai Sungmin yang mempunyai kepribadian yang luar biasa aneh-_- menurutku,

"kita lihat saja besok akan berhasil atau berdampak buruk bagi kita berdua," gerutuku sambil mengganti bajuku dengan pijama panjang. Aku melepas wig lalu merapihkan riasanku. Sementara Sungmin, ia masih kelihatan asyik dengan gaya style-ku yang memang terkesan begitu tertutup. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmatinya. "kau sudah paham bagaimana caranya berdialog dengan seseorang 'kan? Jangan pernah mengajak siapapun untuk mengobrol atau itu akan menghancurkan seluruh image-ku,"

"yaahh... kuharap juga begitu," gumam Sungmin sambil melepas wignya dan ia juga langsung merapihkan riasanya. "aku paham dirimu... hmm.. ya, doakan saja aku berhasil bermain _role-play_ menjadi dirimu,"

"ini _role-play_ yang terburuk yang pernah kualami," dengusku. "kau harus tahu, begitu susahnya untuk menjadi dirimu yang amat-sangat... feminim,"

"lakukan dengan baik, Wookie~ kau hanya butuh beberapa hari sampai kau terbiasa menjadi 'aku'" sahut Sungmin disertai tawa kecil disela – sela perkataannya.

"kau yakin bahwa ini akan berhasil?" tanyaku mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"tentu saja! Aku sudah memperkirakan bagaimana jadinya nanti," sahut Sungmin disertai senyum lebar yang terlihat agak kekanak – kanakkan, tapi imut. "Happy Ending,"

"terserah," gumamku lagi. Kulempar badanku keranjang dan tanpa menunggunya selesai membersihkan riasanya. Aku menarik selimut dan langsung tanpa mempedulikan permintaan Sungmin yang meronta – ronta minta dibantu. Aku tidak mempedulikannya.

Sekarang yang kulakukan hanya memijat – mijat keningku mencoba meredakan rasa sakit yang datang secara tiba – tiba. Duh.. aku ini... benar – benar penyakitan! Aku benci merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini, sama saja seperti anak kecil yang diperlakukan manja.

Sungmin menoleh dan memandangku dengan alis berkerut. "kau kenapa Wookie?"

"kepalaku sakit lagi," jawabku. "dan aku merasa agak mual,"

"obatmu sudah kau minum?"

"sudah. Tapi rasa sakitnya tidak berkurang sama sekali,"

Sungmin memandangku sekilas lalu kembali membersihkan riasannya. "sebentar, aku akan menghapus riasanku dulu. Tahan sebentar ya," ia mempercepat geraknya sambil menghapus bedak yang ia pakai tadi. Kemudian, ia kembali kedalam wujud pijamanya. Dan dalam satu langkah, ia langsung melompat, menjatuhkan dirinya diranjang lalu merangkak mendekatiku. "mana? Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"kepalaku... sakit sekali," desisku terdengar seperti erangan.

Dengan sigap, ia langsung mendekapku dan menenggelamkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya yang hangat. sebelah tangannya mulai mengelus – elus punggungku. Sama seperti cara Ibuku ketika aku sakit, beliau suka mengelus punggung atau mengusap kepalaku sampai aku merasa lebih baik. Aku terdiam sejenak, kupikir... ini sudah beribu – ribu kali dlakukan Sungmin ketika aku sakit. Dia kakak kembar yang sangat berarti. Dia.. selalu melindungi yang lemah, aku. Rasanya tidak mungkin aku bisa jauh – jauh darinya. Tapi bagaimana bila setelah menikah nanti? Apa ia bisa mengelus kepalaku seperti ini lagi? Saat – saat seperti ini pasti akan selalu dirindukanku ketika kami berpisah nanti.

"sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk dalam dekapannya, tidak mampu berkata apa – apa lagi. "sekang tidurlah, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu,"

Perlahan – lahan suara melodi lembut pun terdengar dari mulut Sungmin. Lagu pengantar tidur yang memang kusukai sejak kecil.. aku memejamkan mata, mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku. Rasa sakit itu sudah berkurang sekarang. Lagu Sungmin seakan – akan sebagai obat bagiku. Setiap malam ia selalu melantunkan lagu itu, berharap semoga kesembuhan datang kepadaku.

"Jaljayo... Wookie," ––– itu kalimat terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku tertidur. Dan kehangatan pun menyebar keseluruh tubuhku, membuatku nyaman berada disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya...

Sinar matahari langsung menembus dibalik tirai gorden, membuatku terus menggeliat diranjang. Samar – samar aku bisa mendengar suara kicauan burung yang sangat mengangguku dibalik jendela. Perlahan – lahan kuulurkan tangan kananku untuk meraih ponsel dan memerhatikan jam berapa sekarang. Jam setengah 9. Setidaknya ini hari libur, jadi tidak ada kekhawatiran mengenai keterlambatan kuliah karena hari ini kami _Free_ dan bermaksud menghabiskan waktu kami dengan tidur sepanjang hari layaknya hewan mamalia yang tertidur disepanjang musim dingin. Well~ segera kutarik selimutku kembali dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya aku malas bangun dan mencuci muka. Dan aku memang berniat untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahku tadi malam.. benar – benar terasa nyaman.

Namun, setelah itu.. Mimpi burukku dan Sungmin datang dari balik pintu kamar. Aku hanya bisa menggerutu menanggapinya dan berpura – pura tertidur.

"Minnie, Wookie! Cepat bangun! Kalian sudah sangat terlambat untuk pengenalan dengan calon tunanganmu," ucap Leeteuk sambil membuka pintu kamar kami berdua dengan amarah yang menjadi – jadi. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk mengatur amarahnya karena memang ada tamu didalam. Ya, calon tunangan~~ mereka sudah datang untuk perkenalan dan itu sangatlah terkutuk bagiku!

"Wookie, cepat bangun!" ujar Leeteuk yang kini mengguncang – guncangkan bahuku keras dan sedikit memaksa. Kemudian ia beralih kepada Sungmin dengan menepuk – nepuk pipinya pelan sekaligus cubitan kecil pipi. Aku juga mendapat yang seperti itu. tetapi selalu kuusahakan agar tidak ketahuan oleh Ibu. Kau harus tahu, betapa malasnya aku menemui Namja – Namja itu-_-" kami sama sekali tidak menyiapkan mental dan belum mengatur lagi, aku belum mau berpisah dengan ranjang

Sungmin membuka matanya sebentar lalu mengerjap – ngejap. Ia kembali keposisi semulanya dan berkata. "aissh... ini 'kan hari libur. Kami akan menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk tertidur... jangan menganggu! ...tugas kuliahku sudah selesai. Berhentilah mengguncang – guncangkan badanku seperti itu," katanya lemas lalu kembali memejamkan mata, terdengar seperti mengigau pelan. Aku diam saja dengan posisiku yang super gawat ini. Sambil terus menutup mata, aku berusaha untuk tidak kelihatan pucat apalagi sampai gemetaran karena takut.

Leeteuk mendengus kemudian membentak, "CEPAT BANGUN ATAU AKAN KUPAKSA KALIAN UNTUK MELAKSANAKAN PERTUNANGAN ITU SECEPATNYA!" erangnya dengan amarah yang meluap – luap. Yaahh ini benar – benar menyebalkan. Sangat ––perkataan itu sukses membuatku ataupun Sungmin bangun dan mengubah posisi tidur kami menjadi duduk bersila. Mata kami berdua tersorot kearah Leeteuk dengan pandangan melotot sekaligus tidak percaya. apa ia benar – benar serius mengatakannya? Biasanya ia selalu menakut – takuti kami. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, sepertinya ia benar – benar serius, sangat terlihat dari mimik mukanya yang menyeramkan itu *Author dibacok Angels*

"Ya, Eomma...," sahutku dan Sungmin bersamaan dengan lemas dan kelihatan tidak bersemangat.

"cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Calon tunangan kalian sudah menunggu kalian sejak 20 menit yang lalu," gerutu Leeteuk sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua dikamar. Aku dan Sungmin hanya berpandangan kemudian mengeluh. Setidaknya Sungmin akan kelihatan baik – baik saja dengan style-ku. Tetapi aku, harus memakai dandanan yang menurutku norak dengan _high heel's_ yang sangat mengutuk–– sampai membuat kakiku memar dan bengkak setelah memakainya. Benar – benar setan-_-

Ambil saja positive thinking-nya. Dengan begini, aku jadi bisa mengenal lebih lanjut tentang Namja yang bernama Kim Jong Woon itu. aku bisa tahu tentang kepribadiannya dan tentang kehidupannya. Membayangkan aku yang sudah akrab dengannya, langsung membuatku bersemangat untuk menemaninya. Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku mulai tersenyum – senyum sendiri memikirkannya. Ada apa ya...

Sungmin mulai merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Ia mengucek – ngucek matanya sebentar lalu berpaling kearahku yang masih tidak mau lepas dari kasur. "Ayo...," ujarnya sambil menahan dirinya menguap lebar. ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan kembali mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata. Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataannya. Segera kugerakan tubuhku dan...

_Aargh!_

Tangan kananku refleks mencengkram bagian kanan kepalaku. Lagi – lagi rasa nyeri itu kembali datang secara tiba – tiba dan tanpa diduga – duga. Kupikir aku akan segera sembuh pagi ini, nyatanya tidak. Mimpi burukku kembali menghampiriku ketika mengingat perkataan Eomma tadi–– Namja itu... Namja yang akan menjadi calon tunanganku akan langsung menemuiku. Bagaimana bisa aku menemuinya dengan kedaan seperti ini? _Fuck,_ dengusku dalam hati.

Aku membenamkan diri dalam selimut dan terus mengerang dalam hati. Rasa sakitnya menjalar sampai tubuhku sampai rasanya membatu, tidak bisa digerakkan. Sulit bagiku untuk melakukannya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah merubah posisi tidurku menjadi miring kekanan, membelakangi Sungmin. Aku tidak mau ia khawatir lagi. Sambil berusaha menahan tangis dan rasa sakit itu, aku terus mencengkram selimutku kasar dan berharap rasa sakit itu pergi.

"Wookie?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi. Mendengar panggilannya aku merasa tertekan.

"Kau mandi duluan saja. Aku masih ingin beristirahat dulu,"

"Ne...," katanya kemudian meninggalkanku. Sementara aku, terus mencoba bertahan dengan rasa sakit dikepalaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai kaos pink dan celana jeans. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya sambil memandangi seluruh penampilan di cermin. Kemudian ia menoleh kearahku yang masih berkutik dengan penyakitku.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini ia engah merangkak naik keranjang dan duduk disampingku. Dengan kasar ia menarik selimutku dan tertangkap basahlah aku, yang sudah terlanjur menangisi tubuhku yang kembali di gerogoti penyakit. "masih sakit, eoh?" tanya Sungmin cemas. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya didahiku kemudian menggeleng – gelengkan kepala pelan. "kau sepertinya terkena demam. Dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, sepertinya kau tidak bisa menemui calon tunangan-mu dulu,"

"tapi... Eomma bilang...,"

"istirahatlah. Biar aku yang berbicara kepada Eomma," tegas Sungmin. Tangannya kembali menyelimuti tubuhku yang mungil, kemudian membelai rambutku pelan. "kau adik yang kusayangi, aku tak tega bila melihatmu sakit,"

Aku terdiam, mengangguk pelan mendengarnya. Mencoba menuruti permintaannya.. "tapi, aku ingin bertemu dengannya," lirihku. Aku tidak bisa berbohong untuk kali ini.

"ssttt...," jari telunjuk Sungmin mendarat dibibir mungilku. "akan kupastikan kau bertemu dengannya. Kau istirahat saja disini. percayalah kepadaku,"

Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba menuruti permintaannya. Kurasakan ia turun dari ranjang dan mulai berjalan meninggalkanku. Langkah – langkah kakinya perlahan terdengar menjauh, lalu disusul dengan bunyi pintu kamar tertutup rapat. Aku hanya mendesah... sampai kapan aku akan terus terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini?

Aku tak suka.

* * *

**Author PROV**

Mau tak mau, Ryeowook memang harus menuruti permintaan saudara kembarnya yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Berkali – kali ia mencoba memberontak, menggerakan lengan dan kakinya. Itu sulit dan malah membuatnya semakin nyeri. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berpura – pura tidur sampai Sungmin kembali dari pertemuannya dengan calon tunangannya.

Sementara itu, di lantai dasar atau lebih tepatnya ruang tamu, Sungmin duduk manis disamping Ibunya sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar untuk dua orang Namja beserta orang tuanya yang baru berkenalan dengannya, mencoba menjaga baik image-nya.

"tak kusangka.. putri anda cantik sekali, sama seperti anda," gumam Mrs. Kim kepada Leeteuk, bermaksud memuji tentang kecantikan yang terpancar dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "saya merasa senang ketika putra kami akan dijodohkan dengan gadis secantik dia...,"

"eh? Jinjja? Gamsha ^^" potong Sungmin sambil menyengir lebar, memperlihatkan keimutannya.

Sementara para orang tua kembali kedalam perkenalannya masing – masing. Mereka masih bergurau satu dengan yang lainnya. Sementara Sungmin sendiri merasa dilupakan, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memberi isyarat kepada dua Namja yang duduk dihadapannya untuk pergi mengikutinya. Kedua Namja itu menurut dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin hingga akhirnya sampai ditaman belakang.

"mau kemana?" tanya Namja berambut cokelat ikal, Cho Kyuhyun.

"hmm... aku sendiri nggak tahu," gumam Sungmin sambil mengangkat bahu. "ada ide?"

"pertemuan orangtua selalu saja menyebalkan," gerutu Namja berambut hitam, Kim Jong Woon aka. Yesung. Ia melipat tangannya didada dan menyipit memandangi Sungmin mata menyipit tajam. "kalian kembar eoh? Mana adik bungsumu?" tanyanya dingin.

"dia sakit," jawab Sungmin seadanya. "badannya memang lemah... akhir – akhir ini ia memang sering terkena demam berat, jadi kusuruh ia beristirahat dikamar. Aku takut terjadi apa – apa dengannya,"

"seperti apa orangnya dia..?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"mmmm...," Sungmin memandang langit dengan tatapan menerawang, mencoba mengingat – ingat bagaimana tentang adik bungsunya. Terlihat jelas bayangannya dibenaknya. "dia... kecil, mungil dan polos... ya, seperti itu,"

"kau yakin dia ada dikamarnya?" Yesung kembali bertanya.

"ada dikamar," jawab Sungmin singkat. "mungkin sedang tertidur... entahlah, aku tidak tahu sedang apa dia,"

"hum...," seperti ada kilatan jahil dimatanya, Yesung tersenyum menyerigai kearah Sungmin dan kembali bertanya. "tertidur?" ––Sungmin mengangguk pelan mendengarnya–––

"temui saja dia. Mungkin ia sudah sadar dari mimpinya," kata Sungmin akhirnya. "nah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dulu dengan Kyuhyun Oppa,"

"eh?"

"baiklah," ucap Yesung langsung mengambil keputusan. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun singkat. "kau, bersenang – senang dulu dengannya,"

"kau akan apakan dia?" tanya Kyuhyun nadanya terdengar seperti menintrogasi seseorang, ia mulai curiga.

"...'menemuinya'" Yesung menekankan kata yang diucapkannya. ia langsung melangkah kecil dan tidak mempedulikan perkataan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Hatinya tergerak, dalam pikirannya ia terus bertanya – tanya... seperti apakah Yeoja itu? samakah seperti yang dibayangkannya selama ini?

Derap – derap langkah pun terdengar. Namja itu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dengan langkah yang terburu – buru dan mengebu – ngebu tidak sabaran. Seketika langkahnya langsung terhenti didepan pintu yang tergantung papan bertuliskan 'MinWook's Room'. Dan tanpa basa – basi lagi ia langsung mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

Tidak ada sahutan yang terdengar. Kesal. Ia langsung membuka pintu itu seenaknya dan berjalan mendekati seorang Yeoja yang kini terlihat tertidur pulas di ranjangnya dengan selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh badan Yeoja itu. nafasnya langsung tertahan, pikirannya kacau ketika melihat wajah yang sedang tertidur itu.

_cantik_, batinnya. Oh, sepertinya ia terpesona. Dalam beberapa detik, ia langsung ternggelam setelah melihat wajah polos Yeoja itu terlelap ––membangkitkan nafsunya, tetapi ia terus menahan diri karena paham dengan kondisi apa yang sekarang hadapi.

"..."

"sampai kapan kau akan tertidur seperti itu, eoh?"

Yeoja itu diam saja.

"jangan menggodaku,"

Yeoja itu masih terpejam. Sepertinya ia larut dalam mimpinya.

Namja yang sedari tadi berbicara kepadanya mulai kesal. Ia memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Yeoja ini tersadar. Suatu ide gila terbesit dalam benaknya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia mulai melakukan 'itu'

Pelan. dengan gerakan lembut, ia naik ke ranjang itu dan berada diatas Yeoja yang terlelap itu. melihat wajahnya lebih dekat. Tiba – tiba saja tangannya langsung menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil itu. begitu ia berpaling ke Yeoja itu, ia masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Terlelap, disertai dengan butir – butir keringat yang menuruni pipinya ––menandakan bahwa dia memang benar – benar terkena demam berat.

Tangan kanan Yeoja itu sengaja ia kunci untuk berjaga – jaga (?). ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, mulai merasakan nafas hangat yang mulai menerpa wajahnya. Tak perlu menunggu lagi, ia memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya semakin dekat... dekat...

Sebelah tangannya mulai membelai pipi Yeoja itu pelan. dan tanpa perlu basa – basi lagi, ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya. Benar – benar dekat.

Bibir merah Yeoja itu berhasil dilumatnya, seperti rasa kenikmatan menjalar lewat bibirnya. Ingin sekali ia memperdalam ciumannya, tetapi ini masih baru permulaan. Ia merasa tidak tega, apalagi dengan kondisi Yeoja itu saat ini. Demam berat. Ia bisa merasakan nafas yang terengah – engah meminta stok oksigen, yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia tidak peduli, ia akan terus melanjutkan ini.

Setelah cukup lama, ia mulai melepaskan ciumannya itu––– walau sebenarnya ia enggan melakukannya. ia melihat reaksi yang ia dapatkan sambil tersenyum puas. "sudah sadar eoh?" tanyanya disertai senyum menyeringai.

Yeoja itu membelakakan wajahnya. Rasanya seperti demamnya bertambah berat dibanding sebelumnya. wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya bergetar. ia mencoba memberontak dari Yesung tetapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya benar – benar kerkunci saat itu. matanya membulat, menatap lekat – lekat Namja yang kini tersenyum kearahnya tanpa 'rasa' bersalah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan...? F-First Kiss ku...,"

.

.

.

.

**TBC~~**

* * *

**FF baru nongol lagiii~~~**

**apa layak dilanjutkan atau di delete ajaa? **

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**Thanks :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Apdett ~~ '-')/

**Tittle: ****You're Mine!**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : YeWook & KyuWook~ :3**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Yesung belong to themselves, their parents, and God ^^**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), gaje, bahasa kacau-tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang benar, alur agak memaksa (dan sepertinya agak ngaco-_-v) dan lain – lainnya**

**Happy Reading Nyaan~ *neko :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnyaa~_

_Bibir merah Yeoja itu berhasil dilumatnya, seperti rasa kenikmatan menjalar lewat bibirnya. Ingin sekali ia memperdalam ciumannya, tetapi ini masih baru permulaan. Ia merasa tidak tega, apalagi dengan kondisi Yeoja itu saat ini. Demam berat. Ia bisa merasakan nafas yang terengah – engah meminta stok oksigen, yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia tidak peduli, ia akan terus melanjutkan ini._

_Setelah cukup lama, ia mulai melepaskan ciumannya itu––– walau sebenarnya ia enggan melakukannya. ia melihat reaksi yang ia dapatkan sambil tersenyum puas. "sudah sadar eoh?"_

_Yeoja itu membelakakan wajahnya. Rasanya seperti demamnya bertambah berat dibanding sebelumnya. wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya bergetar. ia mencoba memberontak dari Yesung tetapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya benar – benar kerkunci saat itu._

_"F-First Kiss ku...,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryeowook PROV**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Seketika tubuhku membeku. Langsung aku menyelinap masuk kedalam selimut dan memejamkan mata, berpura –pura tertidur. Untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya, aku hanya menunggu sahutan ––panggilan Sungmin–– .tetapi, tidak terdengar apapun... hanya ada suara pintu berayun terbuka yang memecah keheningan saat ini. Dan diikuti oleh suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

Hatiku bertanya – tanya. _Siapa?_

Sambil berusaha mengontrol nafasku agar tetap terdengar stabil, aku terus memejamkan mata. Tidak peduli siapa yang datang menjengukku pagi – pagi begini. Satu – satunya hal yang terbesit dalam pikiranku adalah... Keluargaku. Aku berpikir kalau mereka sekarang engah melihat kondisiku, dan biasanya Appa-ku selalu terdengar khawatir dan buru – buru langsung menghubungi dokter.

Tapi ini berbeda, suasananya terdengar hening dan... aneh.

Langkahnya terhenti. Untuk beberapa saat aku masih bisa mendengar bahwa orang itu sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"sampai kapan kau akan tertidur seperti itu, eoh?"

Suara itu... suara yang tidak kukenali. Suara Namja, ya Namja~~ Hatiku langsung tergerak penasaran. Tetapi aku tetap mengumpulkan segenap tenagaku untuk tetap diam dan bepura - pura tertidur. Bertingkah seperti seorang profesional, Kim Ryeowook.

"jangan menggodaku,"

...

Apa maksudnya?!

Dalam hitungan detik, aku bisa merasakan ranjangku agak sedikit terguncang. Mungkinkah Namja itu kembali bergerak dan mendekatiku?

Dia menarik selimutku dengan paksa. Kaget, tetapi aku tetap mempertahankan posisiku yang serba gawat ini. Tetap tenang dan semuanya akan baik – baik saja.

Nyatanya tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Tidak semudah itu,

Sekarang sebelah tangannya mengunci sebelah tanganku. Aku merasa agak tertekan dan khawatir. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? _Stranger_ yang mengerikan... keringatku terus bercucuran menuruni pipiku. Suara detak jantungku serasa tidak berirama lagi. Mendadak suasananya menjadi berubah.. kabut aneh mulai menyelimuti kami berdua dengan sensasi... yang tidak terlalu kupahami.

Tangannya... tangan yang dingin itu mulai membelai pipiku. Membuatku terhenyak dan gelisah...

Aku... ketakutan...

**.**

**.**

Sesuatu yang aneh datang mendekatiku.

Atau lebih tepatnya, sensasi panas mulai terasa dibibirku dan membakar seluruh tubuhku.

_Oh, dear.._ dia berhasil mendapatkan ciumanku. First Kiss-ku.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunggu... tetapi sepertinya Namja ini adalah seorang Kisser yang pro. Berkali – kali ia meminta jalan masuk, tetapi tetap kutahan. Alhasil, ia juga memperlama ciuman maut itu sampai – sampai aku kekurangan stok oksigen. Sesak, aku langsung merasakan sesak yang luar biasa yang menghimpit didadaku. Sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas, seakan – akan oksigen itu sendiri langsung menghambur pergi dari ruangan ini. Arghh... dengusku dalam hati sambil berusaha keras menolak ciumannya. Sepertinya ia sadar kalau aku sudah terbangun, atau mungkin dia memang sengaja melakukannya.

Dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Mataku mengerjap – ngerjap kaget melihatnya.

Apa yang sudah terjadi... apa yang sudah dilakukannya...

Pikiranku langsung kosong sampai aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah mengais oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya. Dan Namja itu kini memandangku disertai senyum lebar ketika melihatku terengah – engah –––tetap dengan posisi yang sedang mengunci tanganku, mencegahku untuk pergi. Ia puas melihat reaksi yang kuberikan.. ia senang karena sudah mencuri salah satu harta karunku yang paling berharga. Ya, Ciumanku.

Kata 'ciuman' itu mengembalikkan ingatanku. Dia yang menarik selimutku, menciumku, menahan tanganku dan tangannya yang dingin membelai pipiku. Dia yang melakukannya... Dia... Kim Jong Woon.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan demamku semakin tinggi.

_...kenapa? _

ia terkikik pelan melihat raut wajahku dan bertanya. "sudah sadar eoh?"

* * *

**Author PROV**

"sudah sadar eoh?"

Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyusun kata – kata yang akan Ryeowook jawab, tetapi begitu melihat seringainya yang terlihat menyeramkan dan tampan itu, seakan – akan membuat kata – kata tadi terhempas jauh – jauh. Bibir Ryeowook bergetar dan sayup – sayup terdengar bahwa ia mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa disadarinya. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca, sepertinya sudah banyak air mata yang ditampungnya dengan susah payah. Ia harus kuat, tetapi ia tidak akan pernah mampu kalau menghetahui bahwa faktanya ia mendapatkan First Kiss dengan seseorang yang baru ditaksirnya kemarin! Sungguh! Sulit percaya olehnya!

Ryeowook hanya terus mengingau pelan sambil memandang langit – langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia percaya apa yang baru dialaminya tadi itu adalah , hanya mimpi... tapi, ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang teralirkan lewat bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini kenyataan, dan ia.. tidak suka itu. meskipun orang yang menciumnya tadi adalah orang yang baru pertama kali ia sukai.

"F-First Kiss-ku...,"

Hanya itu yang mampu Ryeowook ucapkan. Ia tercegang, matanya memandang lurus keatas langit – langit kamar dikarenakan posisinya yang masih tertidur terlentang dan berusaha menghindari wajah laki – laki itu. Jari - jari tangannya mulai menyentuh bibirnya dengan perlahan dan bergetar. "k-kenapa...," gumamnya dengan suara serak. Situasi yang seperti ini memang tidak pernah dibayangkan olehnya dan mampu membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa – apa.

Yesung sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Ia hanya melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan Ryeowook, tetap tidak mau melepaskan Yeoja yang sempat membuatnya bernafsu seperti itu. "bagaimana dengan tidurmu putri? Apa yang kau mimpikan malam ini?" tanya Yesung masih sama dengan seringainya. Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang aneh ini, hening dan sunyi.

"Kenapa...,"

Dalam genggamannya, tangan Ryeowook mulai bergetar. Yesung melirik lagi kearahnya dan menemukan suatu keganjilan dalam wajahnya yang cantik itu.. kini ternodai dengan sebutir air mata yang bergulir dipipinya. Ia menangis... menangis tanpa alasan tertentu. Dengan cepat, Ryeowook menghapusnya dengan sebelah tangannya. tetapi tetap saja terlihat bekas jejak – jejak air mata yang tadi ia buat.

"K-kenapa... kau.. menciumku?" tanya Yeoja mungil itu, gemetaran. "c-ciuman pertamaku... kenapa...,"

Yesung menghela nafas jengkel dan menyahut, "salahkan dirimu yang membuatku seperti ini,"

"a-aku...?" dahi Ryeowook berkerut. Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Ia hanya terbaring lemas dengan mata yang terpejam. Tubuhnya pun tidak sanggup menggerakkan kaki ataupun tangannya. akan sangat sia – sia apabila ia memberontak. Yang ada tubuhnya malah semakin nyeri, mungkin ia akan mendapatkan rasa sakit lebih dari ini. Ya, mungkin saja.

Lagi – lagi Namja itu menghela nafas jengkel. "–––maksudku... jangan menggodaku seperti itu,"

Wajah Ryeowook kembali memanas. "ap...,"

"ssttt...,"

Yesung menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir mungil Ryeowook, memintanya agar tetap diam. Tetapi keadaannya tidak seperti yang diharapkan olehnya. Yeoja itu malah semakin memberontak, meronta – ronta ingin dilepaskan. Ryeowook melakukan berbagai cara yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Mulai dari menggerakkan kakinya perlahan – lahan untuk menendang wajah pervert itu, berusaha menggapai sebelah tangannya, dan akhirnya ia berhasil menarik kerah Namja itu dan tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Terlalu dekat. Terlalu dekat sampai – sampai mereka bisa merasakan uap udara yang kini menerpa wajah mereka. Uap panasnya, mengenai pipi Yeoja itu, membuatnya semakin memerah dan terlihat manis. Dan hal itu tentu saja membangkitkan nafsu bagi Namja itu.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan jarak sekecil ini?" tanya Yesung. "meminta perlakuan lebih?"

Didekatkannya wajah Namja itu tepat disamping kiri dan mengecup pipi kiri Ryeowook itu secara perlahan. Bisa dirasakannya bahwa tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat seketika, merasa geli bahkan merinding. Ia tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Yeoja itu, membuat nafsunya bangkit. Tetapi karena otaknya masih cukup waras, jadi ia tetap menahan diri. Ia sadar bahwa Yeoja itu sedang sakit, jadi ia tidak boleh berbuat lebih dari ini, menurutnya begitu.

Lagi pula keadaan Ryeowook masih belum sembuh sempurna. Melihatnya yang seperti itu, membuat rasa simpatiknya tumbuh dan tanpa disadari ia melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya, tidak melepaskannya/ walau sebenarnya tak ingin, tetapi ia tidak tahan melihat wajah merajuk yang seperti itu.. "baik... baik... tenanglah,"

Ryeowook hanya memejamkan mata, tidak ingin mendengar, melihat, merasakan dan tidak mau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung terhadapnya. Ia hanya menahan nafas, dirinya mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya, mengontrol pikirannya, dan menahan seluruh tubuhnya untuk tidak gemetaran ketakutan. Memalukan, ya menurutnya ini sangat memalukan... ia tidak akan bisa menduga kalau Sungmin, orangtuanya bahkan calon tunangannya yang _seharusnya_, Cho Kyuhyun, melihat tindakan liarnya yang seperti ini.

Namja itu mulai melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Ryeowook dan merangkak mundur, mencoba memberi jarak jauh dari Yeoja itu. matanya menyipit memandangi lekuk – lekuk wajah Ryeowook sambil tersenyum miris. "kau ini kenapa? Baru saja mendapatkan di ciuman yang seperti itu, sudah menangis. Dasar cengeng...," ucap Yesung terdengar meremehkan Yeoja yang tergeletak lemas diranjang itu hanya terdiam membisu, tidak tahu apa yang harus dijawabnya. "seperti biasa, perempuan mana pun pasti akan luluh bila diberikan ciuman manis..,"

"jadi itu alasanmu menciumku?" degus Ryeowook, mencoba mengendalikan dirinya agar tetap tenang.

"haha, lucu sekali... padahal kau pintar, kenapa bisa sebodoh ini?" sahut Yesung sambil terkekeh - kekeh. "ada alasan lain yang tidak bisa kukatakan,"

"aku tidak sebodoh itu," Ryeowook cemberut. Ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak rapuh dihadapan Namja itu, berpura – pura tegar sampai ia pergi. "katakan alasan yang sebenarnya Kim Jong Woon. Jangan bercanda!"

"tidak, aku sama sekali tidak main – main kali ini. Aku hanya ingin memberi ujian untukmu. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya,"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" terdengar nada kecewa dari Ryeowook. Lagi – lagi ia merajuk seperti itu.

"terserahlah...," Namja itu mulai melompat menuruni ranjang dan membalikan badannya membelakangi Ryeowook. "aku memang tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada kau. Tapi... biar kukatakan saja, kau seorang kisser yang payah!" ujarnya kemudian berlalu. Ia langsung menghentakkan kakinya pergi dan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian diruangannya.

Sekarang tubuhnya benar – benar rapuh, ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut. Tangan sebelahnya mencengkram kuat selimut yang dipakainya. Sambil menahan tangis, ia kembali kepada posisi awalnya semula. Sesekali terdengar suara desisan kecil. Tubuhnya terasa nyeri, apalagi ketika Namja itu mencengkram lengannya kuat sampai berbekas kemerahan.

Ia menyesal. Ya, kenapa ia harus berpura – pura tertidur saat itu?

Dan apa maksud Namja itu? menggodanya? Karisma apa yang dimiliki Ryeowook sehingga Namja itu tertarik untuk menciumnya? Tidak akan ada yang tahu.

"Sakit...," desis Yeoja itu pelan sambil mengigit bibirnya, berusaha menahannya untuk tidak menangis. Tetapi ia tidak bisa, air mata kembali bergulir dipipinya. "kenapa harus seperti ini...?"

Ciuman pertamanya memberinya sebuah kesan berbeda. Entah itu apa, tetapi sepertinya ia benar – benar tertekan karena itu.

Ia tidak rela. Lagipula, siapa yang nggak _shock_ kalau dikasih ciuman pertama secara tiba – tiba? Kkkk~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu terasa aneh bagi Sungmin. Ryeowook terus saja membisu walaupun ia sudah bertanya berkali – kali tentang penyakitnya yang sudah sembuh atau belum. Ia juga menemukan suatu keganjilan pada wajah Ryeowook, terdapat jejak air mata yang memang tidak terlalu terlihat menonjol, tetapi akhirnya ia menyadarinya. Dan tatapan yang seperti itu... tatapan kosong yang selalu melihat kebawah, sama sekali jarang dilihatnya. Benar – benar aneh. Ia mencoba mencari tahu, tetapi ia takut kalau itu akan berakibat semakin buruk dan malah menyakiti adik kembarnya sendiri.

"Wookie-ah, ayo cepat habiskan makanannya. Nanti keburu dingin," ujar Sungmin sambil mencoba menyadarkan lamunan Ryeowook. Sejak tadi pagi ––atau lebih tepatnya calon tunangan yang tadi pagi datang mengunjunginya, pulang–– Ryeowook terus – terusan melamun dan hampir terus mengabaikan perkataannya. Dahi Sungmin berkerut aneh, Ryeowook masih terus terdiam tanpa sekali pun menyentuh makan malamnya.

_Aishh.. ada apa dengan anak ini?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Tidak ada cara lain selain mengajaknya berbicara. Menurutnya ini sudah diluar batas. Ryeowook selalu menghindari makan pagi sampai makan siang. Perutnya sama sekali tidak terisi sejak tadi pagi, dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

Akhirnya, Sungmin pun ikut terdiam. Tidak berani berkata apa – apa lagi. Percuma saja, Ryeowook tidak akan mau mendengarkan perkataannya. Ia paham betul dengan sikap seperti ini. Yeoja mungil itu mendapatkan masalah yang cukup berat dan serius. Ia akan tetap mencari tahu, bagaimana pun caranya ia harus tahu apa yang dirasakan Ryeowook saat ini. Melihatnya tersenyum miris saat mulai menyentuh makanannya dan menyuapkan kedalam mulutnya secara perlahan, membuat perasaannya semakin tertekan.

"kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menghabiskan makananmu," sahut Sungmin sambil mengangkat piringnya yang sudah kosong dengan piring makan saudara kembarnya yang masih tersisa cukup banyak. ia tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "kau pergi kekamar saja duluan, aku akan membuat susu panas untukmu," Sungmin tersenyum.

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah mendengarnya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan terseok – seok menaiki tangga. Terkadang tangannya terpaksa harus berpegangan kepada dinding saking tidak mampunya menompang tubuhnya sendiri. Yeoja itu membuka pintu kamarnya lemas dan langsung melemparkan dirinya keranjang tidur yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya. Saat ini Yeoja itu benar – benar tidak berdaya... mengingat tentang kejadian insiden 'ciuman pertama' tadi pagi, membuatnya terus terpuruk seperti ini. Dan Sungmin tidak tahu hal itu, ia tidak akan pernah memberitahukannya kepada siapapun. Hanya Tuhan, Namja itu... Yesung, dan Dia yang hanya tahu tentang rahasia kecil itu.

Pintu kamar pun dibuka, dan masuklah Sungmin yang kini membawa secangkir susu panas dengan madu. Ia meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja disamping ranjang tidurnya. Kemudian dengan pelan dan lembut, ia mulai mengguncang – guncangkan bahu Ryeowook. Apa ia sudah terlelap duluan? "Wookie-ah?"

"mmm..?" Ryeowook menyahut pelan. ia masih tidak ingin membalikkan badannya, tidak mau menunjukkan wajah jeleknya dihadapan Sungmin. Wajahnya yang kembali dialiri dengan air mata.

"kau sudah tertidur?" Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar. "aku bawakan susu panas untukmu. Kau harus makan sesuatu,"

Ryeowook diam saja.

"ada banyak hal yang harus kamu lalukan. mulai besok untuk mengatur tentang pertunangan itu. minumlah," gumam Sungmin setengah memaksa.

"Ani. Aku tidak merasa lapar," Ryeowook menyahut pelan.

"oh, ayolah... nanti kau sakit lagi," ujar Sungmin memaksa. Ia masih belum bisa menyerah. Diguncang – guncangkannya kepada bahu Ryeowook sampai Yeoja mungil itu merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersila. Matanya menatap kosong selimut yang masih terlipat rapi didepannya. Dengan hati – hati, Sungmin mulai menyodorkan secangkir susu panas kepada Ryeowook. "Ini,"

"Gomawo," gumam Ryeowook sambil mengambil cangkir dari tangan Sungmin dengan perlahan.

"dan jangan lupa minum obatmu," Sungmin mengambil botol berwarna bening yang diisi penuh dengan kapsul berwarna putih, dari laci lemari bajunya. Ryeowook tertegun sebentar lalu mengulurkan tangannya, meminta satu kapsul yang harus diminumya malam ini.

Dilihatnya Ryeowook mulai meneguk susu panasnya sedikit demi sedikit. Tanpa disadari Sungmin langsung tersenyum melihatnya, rasa lega langsung menyerbu dirinya diiringi hembusan nafas panjang. Tetapi hanya satu hal yang membuatnya bingung.. sikap Ryeowook memang kembali seperti biasanya, pendiam dan penurut, tidak banyak bicara ataupun berkomentar. Namun ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Sorot matanya itu... terlihat jelas bahwa ia memang ketakutan. Ryeowook memandangi sekeliling kamarnya sekilas dengan tatapan yang waswas. Ada apa dengannya?

Ketakutan? Sungmin merasa bahwa disini baik – baik saja. Dikamar ini memang hanya ada mereka berdua. Ya, Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Tetapi kenapa sorot matanya terlihat sangat aneh? Seakan – akan dia takut akan ada sesuatu yang 'tidak disukainya' akan datang tiba – tiba dan langsung menghambur kearahnya. Tetapi jelas itu tidak mungkin.. lalu apa? Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Yeoja itu meletakan cangkirnya dimeja kecil disebelah ranjang. Ia membuang nafas panjang lalu mulai menarik selimut–– bersiap untuk tidur. Tetapi sebelum ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal itu, Sungmin buru – buru mencegahnya dan menarik kembali selimutnya. Ryeowook memandang bingung saudara kembarnya diiringi wajah cemberut.

"Waeyo Min? Aku sudah mengantuk," gerutu Ryeowook sambil menarik – narik selimutnya agar lepas dari genggaman Sungmin.. tetapi semuanya sia – sia, ia tahu itu. saat ini ia bisa membaca suasana hati Sungmin. Yeoja Aegyo itu pasti akan mengintimidasinya lagi dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang pastinya akan selalu membuatnya sedikit tertekan.

"Min," panggil Ryeowook mulai menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia memicingkan mata kesal kearah Sungmin yang hanya diam membisu. "Minnie," sekali lagi ia mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin tetapi sia – sia.

Sungmin mencoba menyusun kata – kata yang akan diucapkannya nanti. Rasa penasarannya memang tidak bisa ditahan lagi, ketika melihat Ryeowook selesu dan selalu saja melamun. Akhirnya ia menarik nafas panjang dan bertanya, "sebenarnya ada masalah apa Wook? Dari tadi kulihat kau melamun terus," Sungmin melepaskan genggaman selimutnya dan naik ke kasur, merangkak mendekati Ryeowook. "kau bisa ceritakannya kepadaku," lanjutnya diiringi senyum meyakinkan.

Ryeowook terdiam membeku. Haruskah ia menceritakannya...? Tentang First Kiss dengan orang yang disukainya dan juga seseorang yang seharusnya dijodohkan dengan Sungmin? Ia mengigit bibir dan mendesah pelan.

Tidak... tidak... ia tidak boleh menceritakan ini kepada siapapun. Ini sebuah aib yang harus ditutupi. Dan lagi, Namja itu ––Yesung–– menciumnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Atau ia saja yang terlalu bodoh? Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Namja itu? Dirinya? Tubuhnya? Atau ada sesuatu yang diharapkan oleh Namja itu darinya? Ryeowook membuang nafas panjang... ia harus menanyakannya besok.

Matanya kembali memandang Sungmin sekilas. Disorot mata yang satu itu, tersirat jelas bahwa Sungmin memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang besar darinya. Haruskah ia berbohong? "emmm...," Ryeowook bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin sambil menyusun kata – kata yang akan diucapkannya. "sebenarnya..."

"kau sedih karena kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook memandang aneh Sungmin dengan dahi berkerut. Siapa? Apa maksudnya?

"Dengan namja itu~ Yesung Oppa, ne?" lanjut Sungmin, ia terkekeh pelan diakhir kalimatnya. "jangan menyembunyikannya dariku, Wookie," Yeoja itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang jelas – jelas masih bingung dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dan menyahut, "Ya," kemudian ia menelan ludahnya berat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dijawabnya tadi.

"Jadi kau merindukannya?"

Ryeowook cemberut, Yeoja ini salah mengira.

"bertemu dengannya saja belum? Bagaimana aku bisa merindukannya?" gurau Ryeowook diiringi tawa yang dipaksakan, terdengar sumbang.

"tenang saja, besok mereka berdua akan datang mengunjungi kita untuk yang kedua kalinya, membicarakan tentang pertunangan kita nanti," kata Sungmin datar. Dengan santainya ia langsung berbaring sejenak disamping Wookie sambil memandang langit – langit kamar dengan tatapan yang berbinar – binar, tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

"lagipula aku–– Apa?!" Ryeowook terdengar kaget. "mereka akan datang besok?"

"yap. Sampai hari pertunangan kita," sahut Sungmin. "ada banyak hal yang harus kita urus. Mulai dari acara pertunangan kita, pesta... dan banyak lagi,"

Mulut Ryeowook sedikit menganga. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak terkejut dan _shock_, semua ini memang tidak pernah diharapkannya. Ia mengigit bibirnya pelan dan mulai bergumam tanpa ia sadari, "waeyo... kenapa secepat itu...," ––hal ini tidak akan pernah bisa dipercayainya–– Namja yang menurutnya pervert itu akan datang lagi? _...Besok?_

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Besok malam kita juga akan mengadakan makan malam dengan keluarga Cho dan Kim. Kita akan membicarakan tentang masa depan kita nanti,"

"Mwo?"

"Dan lusa, kita akan menyelenggarakan pertunangan kita... hum.. entah dimana, aku tidak tahu," jelas Sungmin. "pokoknya begitulah," ia mengangkat bahu.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak lalu mulai bertanya lagi. "Eomma yang mengaturnya? Dia menginginkan kita agar bertunangan lebih cepat?"

"bukan hanya Eomma dan Appa saja yang menentukannya. Tapi keluarga besar Cho dan Kim itu, juga menyetujuinya," gerutu Sungmin. "tadi pagi baru saja diperbincangkan. Dan kelihatannya, mereka senang sekali mengadakan pertunangan kita,"

Oke, Ryeowook akui ini berat untuknya. Ia hanya terdiam mematung, sementara kalimat tadi yang diucapkan oleh Sungmin terus mengiang – ngiang dalam pikirannya, mengusik hatinya. Gelisah, ia terlalu gelisah. Bukannya ia menolak ataupun tidak menerima semuanya, hanya saja ini tidak terlalu cepat? Baru dua kali bertemu mereka akan langsung ditunangkan? dan sepertinya, mereka perlu menyusun rencana malam ini.

Sungmin turun dari ranjang dan mematikan lampu. "ayo tidur. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu perngantar tidur untukmu,"

Ryeowook menarik selimutnya dan berbaring lemas diranjang. Disebelahnya ada Sungmin yang masih mengutak – atik ponselnya, memasang alarm tepat jam 8 pagi supaya besok mereka tidak terlambat lagi. Setelah itu ia menjejalkan ponselnya dibawah bantal dan mulai bernyanyi untuk Ryeowook sebagaimana rutinitasnya setiap hari.

Yeoja itu mencoba memejamkan matanya, berat. Ingatan tadi terus mengingang – ngiang dikepalanya. Membuatnya gelisah, tidak bisa semenit pun memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tidak bisa berlayar di laut mimpi seperti biasanya... kejadian tadi itu memang membuatnya _shock_. Karena itu pertama kali baginya dan tanpa diduga – duga.

Perlahan tangannya mulai mengelus bibirnya yang mungil itu, mencoba mengingat – ingat rasa yang ia rasakan saat berciuman tadi... manis. Bisa dibilang manis sekali.

Ia kembali mendesah begitu mengingat bahwa besok ia juga akan kembali berhadapan dengan Namja itu... pertanyaan kali ini harus ditanyakan, alasan kenapa Namja yang bernama Kim Jong Woon itu menciumnya, ia harus tahu.

Ia harus tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook memandangi pantulan bayangan dirinya dicermin. Sekali lagi ia merapihkan poni depannya dan melicinkan (?) baju kemeja merah yang dipakainya dengan jari – jari tangannya yang mungil, lalu dibalut dengan jaket biru. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada dilaci meja riasnya dan dijejalkan disaku jaket. Ia memandangi dirinya dari bawah sampai ujung rambutnya yang tak kelihatan (?). well~ seperti itulah ._.v

"Hem... sempurna," desisnya pelan sambil memaksakan senyum.

Tetapi tak lama senyum itu pudar dari wajah imutnya. Mendadak ia langsung menjadi murung begitu mengingat kejadian kemarin lagi. Benar- benar mengganggu pikirannya dan terus – terusan membuat hatinya menjadi gelisah. Tangannya menempel dipermukaan kaca, kali ini ia bersungguh – sungguh memerhatikan bayangannya. Tepat pada bibirnya yang manis itu... semenarikkah ia sampai mendapatkan ciuman maut dari seorang Namja liar seperti Kim Jong Woon? Ia tidak tahu.

Ryeowook merapatkan jaketnya sambil berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar dan membukanya. Dengan gugup, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri keluar dari kamarnya dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun disana. Kemudian kakinya gemetaran menuruni tangga, terlalu takut untuk menghadapi apa yang belum tentu terjadi sesuai jalan pikirannya. Langkahnya terhenti diujung anak tangga, dan mengintip dibalik tembok untuk memastikan Sungmin berada disana––– Ruang Tamu. Tapi tidak ada siapapun, dan tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

Yeoja mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan melewati ruang makan dan berjalan menuju taman. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu saudara kembarnya di taman belakang perkarangan rumahnya. Selain itu, ia juga sengaja melewati meja makan dan mengabaikan sarapan yang terhidang disana. Pagi ini ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai nafsu untuk melakukan apapun. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah, tentang pertunangannya itu dan tentu saja, First Kiss-nya yang sangat membuatnya tertekan sampai saat ini. Begitu tubuhnya terhempas pelan dibangku kayu, ia merasa semua masalah yang dipendamnya semalaman ini pun menguap dari pundaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya, hanya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Mungkin menurutnya, ini akan menjadi waktu yang sedikit baginya. Waktu dimana ia bisa melupakan tentang segalanya, termasuk masalahnya dan semuanya yang dapat membebaninya sama seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ada orang yang menghargai waktu yang sangat sedikit ini selain dirinya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi waktu istirahat yang terakhir sebelum ia bertunangan. Malam nanti ia akan menghadiri Dinner dengan keluarga Cho serta keluarga Kim, untuk membicarakan tentang pertunangan itu. dan selanjutnya, mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pesta pertunangan seperti yang Sungmin katakan. Jadwal malam ini, dan juga esok pasti akan sangat padat. Dan berat, bagi orang lemah seperti dia.

Tiba – tiba ia mencium aroma yang enak. Matanya terbuka dan langsung dihadapkan dengan secangkir teh yang mengepul. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat Sungmin yang berdiri dihadapannya disertai senyum tipis.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan menempelkan cangkir teh yang hangat itu ke tangan Ryeowook. "ini minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik," katanya ringan.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Tangannya menggenggam cangkir teh yang disodorkan itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Gomawo," sahutnya pelan sambil tersenyum ragu.

"Lama ya?" gumam Sungmin sambil menghempaskan diri disamping Ryeowook dan mulai menyeruput tehnya. "mereka sudah terlambat 10 menit. Ini benar – benar kelewatan,"

Ryeowook memandang Sungmin ragu dan bertanya. "kau menghubunginya?"

"ya, Eomma yang menyuruhku," Sungmin terhenyak dan kembali meneguk tehnya sampai habis. "memangnya ada apa?" balasnya bertanya.

"tidak ada," Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya. Ia juga langsung mengeguk tehnya yang kini tersisa setengah cangkir. "sebenarnya... mereka mau apa datang kemari? Bukankah kemarin sudah cukup pembicaraannya?" Ia memberanikan diri bertanya sambil memandang Sungmin dengan dahi berkerut.

"mmm... sebenarnya nggak ada maksud apa – apa. Kyuhyun Oppa hanya ingin bertemu denganmu kok," jawab Sungmin. "karena kemarin kau sakit, jadi ia terpaksa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menganggumu. Dan boleh dibilang, ia juga sangat ingin bertemu dengamu,"

Semenarikkah diriku sampai mereka menjadi seperti itu? dengus Ryeowook dalam hati. "paling – paling pembicaraan yang nggak penting," desahnya pelan.

"siapa bilang? Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Kemarin aku mengobrol dengannya tentang berbagai hal... pokoknya, kami nggak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan," sahutnya ceria.

Ryeowook memicingkan mata, kesal. _Itu semua karena daya tarikmu, Lee Sungmin. Kau patut dijadikan calon tunangannya selama kalian berdua masih akrab. _"lalu apa yang akan ia bicarakan denganku? Aku tidak sepertimu. Rasanya berbeda jauh bila dibandingkan denganmu,"

"Entahlah. Aku nggak tahu.. yang pasti ia bilang, ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan denganmu,"

"jangan katakan kalau ini soal penyakitku," dengus Ryeowook, mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku tahu rencana orangtua kita. Mereka hanya ingin menjodohkan kita hanya karena ingin usaha mereka berkembang maju dan mengharapkan kesembuhan untukku. Tapi itu salah, mereka sama sekali nggak paham perasaan kita dan selalu berbuat seenaknya saja. Aku nggak suka,"

Sungmin memandang Ryeowook sekilas lalu mulai menerawang, menyadari tentang perasaan yang sesungguhnya terhadap kedua orang tuanya yang menurutnya selalu seenaknya saja.

"ya, aku juga," desahnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung,"

Namja berambut hitam itu masih sibuk mengutak – atik ponselnya, mengabaikan panggilan Namja berambut cokelat yang terlihat fokus menyetir mobil. Matanya tidak sekalipun melirik kearah Namja itu, ia harus berkonsentrasi jalanan.

"Hyung," panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Hmm?"

"Hyung, apa pendapat Hyung tentang dia?" kata – kata itu terlontar dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun secara tiba – tiba, membuat orang yang duduk disebelahnya agak tersentak mendengarnya. "maksudku, Ryeowook––– calon tunanganku,"

"Dia cantik," sahut Yesung sambil kembali mengutak – atik ponselnya, kali ini ia mengirimkan beberapa e-mail untuk sahabatnya yang ada diujung sana tanpa memerhatikan Kyuhyun. "punya Daya Tarik yang hebat dan mungil –pendek–,"

"Maksudku, selain tu," kata Kyuhyun. "apa yang Hyung ketahui tentang dia?"

Kali ini Yesung mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran. "apakah ada hal lain yang perlu kuketahui tentang dia selain kenyataan bahwa dia cantik, memiliki daya tarik yang hebat, pendek dan penyakitan? –maksudku, dia lemah– ..dan juga, sangat cocok berpasangan denganmu?" Yesung balas bertanya. "bagaimana pun juga, pertunangan ini memang sudah direncanakan oleh Mrs. Lee dan tidak ada yang menentang soal itu,"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "dengan kata lain, Hyung tidak tahu apa – apa tentang dirinya?"

"apa aku harus tahu?" tanya Yesung heran. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengurusi urusan pribadi orang – orang sekitarnya. Baginya, kalau ada seseorang yang butuh dengannya, dengan senang hati ia akan terus mendengarkannya tanpa ikut campur soal yang lainnya.

"kemarin kau menemuinya 'kan?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan dan menyahut. "lagipula dia sedang tertidur. Kami berlum mengobrol sedikit pun, sama sekali belum,"

"Oh,benarkah?" senyum lebar terlihat mengembang di wajah tampan Cho Kyuhyun. "hari ini pun kita akan bertemu dengannya." Katanya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rasa senang dan lega yang saling beradu dalam dirinya.

"Ne,"

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat didepan pagar rumah mewah yang bisa dibilang mirip gedung dengan perpaduan cat berwarna cokelat dan krem. Tanpa basa – basi lagi, dua Namja itu langsung turun dan memberi sapa kepada satpam yang bertugas menjaga pintu gerbang, lalu disambut dengan puluhan Maid yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi didepan pintu ruang tamu disertai senyum lebar. salah seorang Maid maju menghadap mereka, membungkuk memberi hormat dan lalu berkata. "silahkan lewat sini. Mereka sudah menunggu kehadiran Anda berdua sejak tadi pagi," katanya sopan.

"Gomawo," kata Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh sambil memaksakan senyum singkat.

Dua Namja itu terus mengikuti salah seorang Maid sampai ditaman belakang rumah itu dan menemukan sepasang anak kembar yang kelihatannya sedang bermain – main (?) dan tertawa bersama. Dalam sekejap, mereka langsung terpana melihat dua anak kembar ini. Apalagi Yesung, rasanya melihat Ryeowook sudah kembali ceria dari sakitnya, hampir membuat nafsunya bangkit. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ya, ada Kyuhyun disini, pasti ia akan langsung di curigai. Jadi ia hanya merapatkan bibir dan berusaha bersikap biasa, dingin dan datar. Situasi ramai seperti ini sebenarnya sangat dibencinya, ia akan merasa lebih puas kalau berduaan saja, sama seperti kemarin. Apa yang Namja pervert pikirkan sekarang? -_- Author ga tau ._.v

"Kyuhyun Oppa! Yesung Oppa!" panggil Sungmin sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. "sini, kesini,"

Ryeowook mendadak kicep, membelakakan matanya begitu melihat sosok Yesung berjalan mendekatinya dan Sungmin diiringi senyum yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Ia langsung mengalihkan wajah dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Annyeong Kyuhyun Oppa," sapanya ragu. Ia berusaha bersikap seolah – olah tidak mengenal siapa Namja yang disebelah Kyuhyun itu.

"Ne, kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengacak rambut Yeoja mungil itu pelan. "ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu ne? Aku senang sekali," gumamnya sambil tersenyum lebar, senyum khas dirinya yang membuat daya tariknya semakin besar dan berkharisma~

"a-aku juga...," gugup Ryeowook. Ia langsung tertunduk pelan, mencoba meredakan semburat kemerahan yang menerjang wajahnya. merasa malu ketika berhadapan dengan orang sebaik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah adik kembarnya sendiri dan langsung terkekeh pelan. wajahnya yang memerah itu memang terlhat manis untuknya. Mungkin laki – laki manapun juga akan tergoda, dan orang disebelah Sungmin ini sepertinya mulai tertekan karena terus menahan diri. Oh, sepertinya nafsunya kembali bangkit. Dan ia juga harus memikirkan matang – matang kapan saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. tentu saja hanya berdua.

Namja itu tetap terdiam, matanya memandang kebawah dan tangannya langsung dijejalkan didua saku celananya. Mencoba memikirkan sela – sela waktu yang tepat untuk 'mengerjai' Yeoja mungil itu sekali lagi. Ia menjilat bibirnya kering, lalu mulai bertingkah seakan – akan tidak mengenal Yeoja itu sambil mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Ryeowook agak tersentak, Namja ini berusaha mempermainkannya lagi. Ya, sama seperti kemarin.

Dalam sekejap, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook langsung menjadi akrab. Memang benar sepetri apa yang dikatakan Sungmin tadi, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah kehabisan soal bahan pembicaraan. Apalagi soal game, dan tentang kehidupannya yang bisa dibilang cukup menarik untuk didengar. Tetapi Ryeowook tidak suka berkomentar dan juga enggan untuk bercerita. Ia hanya terdiam memangut – mangut karena suaranya serak, terus tertahan ditenggorokan.

Dan sementara pasangan yang satu ini, mereka duduk disalah satu bangku. Lalu saling menjauhi dan sibuk dengan ponsel masing – masing. Sama sekali tidak ada ketertarikan diantara mereka berdua, baik Sungmin ataupun Yesung. Mereka sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua sama sekali tidak cocok, dan hanya bisa memandangi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dengan tatapan sendu––berharap mereka bisa melakukan yang seperti apa yang dilakukan pasangan cagung itu. cangung? Ya pasangan cangung, karena baru saja bertemu tapi sudah akrab. Tapi masih aja diem – dieman dan bahasanya juga baku -_-

"Min," panggil Yesung akhirnya. Sungmin menoleh sambil menaikkan alisnya bingung. Tumben sekali Namja ini memanggilnya. "bisa kau urus Kyuhyun sekarang? Kurasa, ada yang perlu kubicarakan,"

Kelihatannya nggak ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengan Yeoja yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk 'mempermainkannya' sama seperti jauh tempo hari.

Sungmin tertegun sebentar. "ya, boleh saja," gumamnya datar. "oh ya. Aku juga mengurusi tentang pertunanganku,"

Kali ini Yesung menoleh. "pertunanganmu?" ulangnya merasa aneh. "maksudmu, pertunangan kita 'kan?"

"ya, ya," jawab Sungmin cepat.

"ck, ya sudahlah. Kau ini memang bisa diandalkan ya," gumam Yesung sambil kembali melemparkan pandangannya kearah Yeoja mungil yang sedang tertawa itu. ya, terutama bibir merahnya, membuat nafsunya bangkit dan tidak tertahan lagi. Ia mengigir bibir dan menoleh kepada Sungmin yang masih berdiri disampingnya, memandangi pasangan itu. "apa yang kau tunggu?"

"eoh? Nggak ada,"

Yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Yesung dan perlahan – lahan mendekati Namja berambut ikal yang engah membelai surai Ryeowook. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Kyuhyun, membisikkan sesuatu hingga akhirnya Cho Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi kayunya dan pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian sambil melambaikan tangan sekilas. Dari kejauhan, Yesung bisa melihat Yeoja mungil itu kembali duduk termenung dengan wajah tertunduk seperti engah memikirkan sesuat.

Melihatnya seperti itu, ia langsung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan menepuk pucuk kepala Yeoja itu sekilas. "kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat – buat. "daripada duduk sendirian disini, lebih baik masuk ke dalam,"

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menggenggam tangan Namja itu dan mengikutinya berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, menaiki tangga dan akhrnya sampai disebuah balkon yang sudah dibatasi pagar. Yeoja mungil itu sedikit curiga karena tiba – tiba saja Namja ini mengingatnya. Menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berdua saja, membuat rencana awal Ryeowook datang kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

First Kiss itu.

Ya, alasannya tentu saja harus ditanyakan. Semalaman ia hampir insomnia karena memikirkan itu, membayangkan jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut Namja pervert ini. Meskipun itu pertama kalinya, tetapi entah kenapa... ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hanya saja ia kaget karena mendapatkan itu secara tiba – tiba dan tanpa diduga – duga olehnya. lagipula, Yeoja ini benar – benar polos dan tak mengerti apa – apa ._.

Yesung, Namja itu bersandar pada pagar balkon dan menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya dingin. "tadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"

"eh?" Ryeowook menoleh bingung.

"Cho Kyuhyun," sahut Yesung datar. "tadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak lalu menyahut pelan. "hanya soal penyakitku. Itu saja,"

"Oh."

Sesaat, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yesung tidak lagi bertanya apa – apa kepada Ryeowook, ia kelihatan sangat menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa lekuk – lekuk wajahnya, terasa dingin.. ia begitu menikmati suasana damai ini sampai tidak sadar bahwa tangan mungil Ryeowook yang terasa panas, mulai menggenggamnya erat ––menyuruhnya untuk memutar badannya menghadap Yeoja itu dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Oppa," panggilnya pelan. "aku ingin bertanya satu hal,"

Yesung mengangkat alisnya bingung. "apa? Soal ciuman kemarin? Apa kau belum mengerti juga eoh?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala kuat. "ani... ani... aku tidak mengerti maksud Oppa menciumku," jawabanya pelan sambil menarik nafas panjang. "aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa alasan Oppa menciumku? Kenapa aku? Dan.. inikah yang pertama kalinya bagi Oppa?"

Pertanyaan yang kedengarannya bertubi – tubi. Ya, memang.

Yesung terdiam sejenak, mencoba menyusun kata – kata didalam pikirannya sebelum suara Ryeowook kembali membuyarkan pikirannya.

"apa kau harus tahu?" Senyuman menyeringai kembali mengukir diwajah tampan milik Kim Jong Woon, tanpa disadari Yeoja _Innocent_ itu. "baiklah, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu,"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yesung mulai mendekap yeoja yang kelihatannya mungil kedalam dekapannya sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir cherry Ryeowook, memintanya untuk terdiam. Sekali lagi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan pipi Ryeowook dan selanjutnya beralih kepada bibir itu. melumatnya, meminta jalan untuk masuk. Tangannya yang bebas mulai mengelus punggung Ryeowook, menggelitikinya sampai – sampai badan Yeoja itu merinding seketika. Dan wajahnya memerah panas.

_Oh... so sexy_

**.**

**.**

"aku tahu kau tidak akan mengerti tentang hal ini. Lagipula kenapa kau menanyakan alasannya? Bukankah sudah jelas lewat bibirmu yang menggoda itu? ...aku tahu. bagaimana kalau kita bermain didalam saja, Nona Lee?"

"O-oppaa..?!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Bentar.. bentar... *langsung jedotin kepala ke tembok sampe berdarah***

**Annyeong, Mrs Kyunnie disini~~ '-')/ **

**Ini sudah keberapa kalinya saya nggak tau, lagi – lagi telat UPDATE. Huuhuuu T.T sedih banget ya? ._.**

**Niatnya seh, pengen selesaiin dari minggu kemarin. Tapi berhubung Author UASnya tanggal 24 nanti jadi harus ada banyak persiapan. Dan akan kembali Update dibulan Januari ~~**

**Lama ya? Emang seh -,-**

**Doain aja, begitu comeback~ langsung kesampean Update 2 chapter gituuu... atau lanjutin Undead Fiancee aja? Idenya sih udah nyambung, cuman ga ada waktu buat ngetik. Nah itu dia -_-**

**Nah, Typo(s) juga bertebaran dimana – mana ya? -_- Mian yah... habisnya saya suka nggak teliti. Kalau ada yang nggak ngerti, tanyain aja **

***Kok jadi curhat?***

**Maapp yaaa... scene Yadongnya kepotong gitu... biarin, biar Readers penasaran dengan permainan selanjutnya xDDD**

**Sebenarnya ini FF pertama yg bergenre rada-rada pevert/yadong, jadi sorryyy kalau garing ._.**

**Oke, setelah baca kalimat ini~ langsung ripiu ne? **

**Thanks for Everything~ **

**#cat: comeback 2 Januari **

**Choose: lanjutin yang ini / Undead Fiancee ? Post your answer in Riview. :33**


End file.
